Una tormenta negra
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Cassiopeia Black es la última sobreviviente de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Su vida estuvo repleta de desafios. Fue secuestrada a los 3 años por Dumbledore y de-edad a un bebe, borrando sus recuerdos y dada a los Potter. No lo tuvo facil pero al final triunfo en la vida. Ahorra tiene la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo. Pero ¿quiere hacerlo? FemHarry. TimeTravel
**Hace poco escribi una historia: Rea Black y el tiempo pasado : La verdad es que no me gusto como quedo asi que hice esta.**
 **Resumen: Cassiopeia Black es la última sobreviviente de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Su vida estuvo repleta de desafios. Fue secuestrada a los 3 años por Dumbledor y de-edad a un bebe, borrando sus recuerdos. No lo tuvo facil pero al final triunfo en la vida. Ahorra tiene la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo. Pero ¿quiere hacerlo? FemHarry.**

* * *

En el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place una mujer con el pelo negro como la noche, la piel palida como la luna y los ojos grises como las nubes antes de una gran tormenta, rasgos aristocráticos, un cuerpo atletico y con las curvas en los lugares precisos para darle una gran belleza y hermosura a si como sensualidad, vestida con unas elegantes tunicas destinadas a los miembros más ricos de la sociedad estaba mirando el arbol genealógico de su familia paterna.

Su pálida mano paso por varios nombres.  
 _Licorus Black_  
 _Cygnus Black I_  
 _Phineas Nigellus Black_  
 _Sirius Black II_  
 _Arcturus Black III_  
 _Orión Black_  
 _Sirius Black III_  
 _Cassiopeia Black II_

Cassiopeia Alexandria di Angelo-Black.

La última persona viva que lleva el nombre de La Casa Black. A parte de ella no queda en el mundo un solo Black vivo.

Hay descendientes de esta Noble Casa repartidos por el mundo si, pero la sangre Black en ellos esta tan diluida que en realidad no se les puede considerar miembros de esta ilustre familia.

Solo queda una persona, ella.

La última sobreviviente de una noble y muy antigua dinastía de poderoso magos y brujas.

Es risible como tan poderosa familia acabo en tan lamentable situación.

Todo fue por culpa de dos personas, de dos hombres que se creían un regalo para la humanidad pero en realidad no eran más que dos grandes idiotas con complejo de Dios.

Albus-Demasiados-Nombres-Dumbledore y Tommy Riddle alias Lord Gilipollas, perdón era Voldewhore- ay no, no, no que era Voldemort.  
Si señoras y señores a causa de estos grandisimos idiotas la Casa Black acabo como acabo.

Todo empezó más de cien años atrás cuando un joven Albus Dumbles en un ataque de locura se batió en duelo con su mejor amigo y amante secreto (Estoy al 99,9% segura de que eran amantes.), Gellert Grindelwald. Ese duelo le costo caro a la familia Dumbledore, la hermana pequeña de Albus Dumbles quedo atrapada en el fuego cruzado y pereció. Desde entonces la ya cuestionable cordura de Albus Dumbles se perdió sin posibilidad de reparo.

Cuando décadas después llego al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería un joven llamado Tom Riddle el entonces profesor de Transformaciones Albus Dumbles se vio reflejado en el joven, lo que lo incito a cometer una seria de errores fatales. Al demostrar su desconfianza hacia el joven durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts y de forma sutil e imperceptible le aislara hizo que Riddle desarollara un profundo resentimiento y odio hacia el lado de la luz. Lo que daño aún más la mente del joven. Al final de su tercer año Riddle había perdido por completo la cordura y ya estaba haciendo planes de dominación mundial y de convertirse en inmortal.

Después de que Albus Dumbles derrotara al Señor Oscuro Gellert Grindelwald en un duelo deshonesto él fue ascendido al puesto de Director de la escuela, su fama aumento mucho y le dieron su titulo como miembro de la Orden de Merlín - Primera Clase.

Él estando ya completamente loco quería más fama y más poder y vio al joven Riddle como una perfecta fuente de lo que ansiaba. Mucho antes de que Lord Voldemort fuera conocido Albus ya estaba planeando convertir a Riddle en un Señor Oscuro, para después matarlo. Al lograrlo seria el único mago en derrotar a dos Señores Oscuros y su nombre seria recordado milenios después de su muerte. Ese era su objetivo.

Pero sus planes tuvieron una gran falla, a Dumbles nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Tommy pudiera a llegar a ser tan poderoso como él.

Ni que decir que cuando se enfrentaron en duelo por primera vez Dumbles se llevo una gran sorpresa. Ese primer enfrentamiento destruyo sus planes.

El conflicto que Dumbles no planeaba que durara más de tres o cuatro años se alargo a décadas.

Dumbles y Tommy-boy separaron a la familia Black en tres bandos:

Primero estaban los partidarios de Voldy: Walburga, Bellatrix, Orión Black, Narcissa, Cygnus y su esposa Druella, Regulus.

Segundo estaban los partidarios de Dumbles: Sirius y Andromeda.

Y en el tercer grupo estaban los neutrales, los que pensaban que tanto Voldy como Dumbles no eran más que unos idiotas: Arcturus y su esposa Melania, Alphard, Pollux, su esposa Irma y su hermana Cassiopeia.

Por suerte durante el reinado de Voldy Arcturus seguía siendo el jefe de la familia y los bienes de la familia Black no fueron tirados para financiar una absurda guerra, lo mismo no podría decirse de otras familias pura sangre.

La historia de Cassiopeia A. di Angelo-Black empezó el 10 de Marzo de 1977. O eso podría pensarse, pero su historia dio comienzo antes de que la joven heredera de la Casa Black siquiera llegara a nacer.

Empezó cuando un niño de 11 años llamado James Potter influyo en su padre, Sirius Black, haciendo que el joven Sirius fuera el primer Black en acabar en Gryffindor. A partir de ese día una gran brecha se abrió entre Sirius y su familia. El joven Black con ganas de encajar siguió a James como un perrito faldero, ellos llegaron a convertirse en mejores amigos.

Cuando a la edad de 16 sus padres lo obligaron a casarse con la heredera de la familia di Angelo, una noble y ancestral familia purasangre italiana, Sirius no queria nada más que escapar. Pero al ver a Laraina di Angelo él quedo prendado por su belleza. Laraina era joven en aquel entonces de 17 años con el pelo rubio ligeramente rizado, la piel de color oliva, los ojos verdes como el mar, muy hermosa y con una figura envidiable por muchas mujeres.

En fin Sirius como cualquier adolescente tenía sus hormonas y quería llevarse a Laraina a la cama.

Él sabia que nunca lo conseguiría a menos que se casara con ella, usando todo su ingenio convenció a su familia y a la familia de la joven que mantuvieran la boda en secreto hasta que él llegara a su mayoría de edad y entonces celebrarían una boda por todo lo alto, tal y como se esperaría de un enlace que uniría dos familias tan poderosas, ricas e influyentes como las suyas.

Ambas familias mordieron el anzuelo, por decirlo así.

El 16 de Julio de 1976 Sirius Orión Black y Laraina Rhea di Angelo contrajeron matrimonio en una privada ceremonia, estando presentes solo los padres de la novia y el novio y por supuesto el novio y la novia. El día después de la noche de bodas Sirius después de hacer perdido su virginidad con su esposa huyo de su casa y se refugio con la familia Potter, quienes desconoced eros de los recientes acontecimientos lo acogieron con los brazos abiertos.

Sus acciones lo llevaron a ser desheredado y repudiado por su familia.

Alexander di Angelo, el padre de Laraina, se puso en contacto con Arcturus Black y le contó los acontecimientos, él al enterarse de las acciones de su nieto lo expulso formalmente de la familia.

Veréis solo el jefe de una familia tiene el poder de repudiar a un miembro de la misma.

Desconocido para Sirius y sus padres esa un heredero para ambas fue concebido durante la noche de bodas. Cassiopeia Alexandria di Angelo-Black fue criada por su cariñosa madre y por sus abuelos, al menos durante sus primeros años de vida.

Cassiopeia nació con un núcleo mágico muy poderoso, en su primer año de vida tuvo más episodios de magia accidental que una veintena de niños mágicos en toda su vida. Esto enorgullecia enormemente a su familia, los miembros de ambas familias sabían que con Cassie al mando sus familias no podían estar en mejores manos. Cassiopeia no solo fue dotada de gran poder sino que también de una gran inteligencia.  
Otra gran sorpresa (agradable) para su familia fue que ella era una metamorfomaga, una habilidad poco común entre los miembros de la Casa Black.

Pero como en cualquier gran historia la tragedia golpeo de forma inesperada. Albus-El-Muy-Bastardo-Dumbledore se entero de la existencia de la joven Cassiopeia.

Él vio en ella el peón perfecto. En su mente ya había planificado ciertos eventos:  
1- La muerte de la familia di Angelo, claro haciendo pensar a todos que la joven Cassiopeia murió con su familia.

2- Usar una ilegal poción para rejuvenecer a la joven y borrar toda su memoria.

3- Crear una profecía falsa que indique que Cassiopeia es quien derrotara a Voldemort.

4- Colocar a la joven en una buena familia, de la luz claro esta.

5- Que la profecía llegue a oídos de Voldy.

6- Preparar un escenario donde Voldemort y Cassiopeia se matan mutuamente, ah claro con él llegando en el último momento para darle el golpe final a Voldemort. Y secretamente a Cassiopeia si es que sobrevive.

7- Él se lleva toda la gloria, sera recordado por siempre como el único mago en matar a dos Señores Oscuros. Ah claro, él también pasara a poseer las fortunas de dos de las familias más antiguas, nobles, influyentes y poderosas del Mundo Mágico.

En julio de 1980 Dumbles mato a los di Angelo empezó su plan. Coloco a Cassiopeia con la familia Potter, él les dijo que ella estaba destinada a derrotar de Voldemort, por eso el Señor Oscuro mato a toda su familia y ella se encontraba en la necesidad de un nuevo hogar.

Pero no antes de poner varios bloqueadores en Cassiopeia para bloquear:  
-84% de su magia.  
-100% capacidades naturales (memoria fotográfica, sus habilidades como metamorfomaga...).  
-78% capacidades cognitivas.

También puso unos espejismos para alterar su aspecto físico que serian alimentados con la magia de la joven. Y coloco varios encantamientos para darle una personalidad débil, fácilmente influenciable, con poca o ninguna columna vertebral, mansa...

Dumbledore se encargo de crear el peón perfecto.  
Los Potter le pusieron el nombre de Hayden "Harry" Lily Potter.

(De aquí en adelante llamare a Cassiopeia Harry)

En octubre del año siguiente Voldy ataco a los Potter y solo Hayden sobrevivió. Sirius siendo el idiota impulsivo que es fue tras el traidor, Peter, y cayo en una trampa muy patética y el mundo creyó que Sirius traiciono a los Potter y por eso fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida.  
Dumbles coloco a Harry con los Dursley, la familia de la hermana de Lily.

Los Dursley la trataban como a una esclava. Cuando aprendió a caminar la obligaron a hacer las tareas de la casa: como limpiar, cocinar, encargarse del jardín, hacer la colada...

Por cada error como que al cocinar se le cayera un tomate al suelo se le castigaba al principio sin comer pero con los años Vernon empezó a pegarle. Al principio fue solo una bofetada pero termino con palizas que en más de una ocasión casi la matan.

Los efectos del maltrato infantil tienen, no solamente una repercusión inmediata en su físico, sentimientos o en su psique, si no que estos efectos pueden extenderse a lo largo de toda la vida influyendo en su ajuste psicológico, físico, familiar y social.  
Los efectos se clasifican en función del tipo de maltrato, pero os pasaré a relatar solo algunas de ellas, porque por desgracia, la lista es muy larga:

Consecuencias físicas: ante un maltrato físico os podéis imaginar que todo tipo de lesiones; si es por negligencia o abandono pueden darse la desnutrición, bajo peso y talla, deficiencias vitamínicas, enfermedades infecciosas, etc. A largo plazo puede producirse el suicidio, alcoholismo, delincuencia, trastornos de personalidad, etc.

Consecuencias psicológicas: ante el maltrato físico se produce el apego inseguro, baja autoestima, aislamiento, dificultades en la atención, ansiedad, retraso del lenguaje, agresividad, problemas de conducta, miedos, depresión; ante el abandono y el maltrato emocional las consecuencias son similares. A largo plazo se pueden producir alteraciones del sueño y de la alimentación, adicción a sustancias, personalidad múltiple, etc.

En el caso de Harry a los 11 años ella no era más que un ser risible en comparación con lo que debía de ser. Ella estaba desnutrida, tenia muchas cicatrices de sus muchas palizas. En cuanto a personalidad, era... Solo podría ser descrita como un felpudo humano, permitía que cualquiera la pisoteara y era excesivamente tímida.

Al llegar a Hogwarts nadie noto eso, ellos solo vieron a la Chica-Que-Vivio.  
Sus años en el colegio de magia fueron un infierno.

Durante su primer año se enfrento a un perro de tres cabezas, una planta asesina, un escoba voladora loca, un troll, el fantasma de Voldy, una tablero de ajedrez gigante y un profesor poseído por Voldy.

Su segundo año empezó con un elfo domestico loco, un árbol asesino, una colmena de arañas gigantes, un profesor inepto y un basilisco.

Su tercer año estuvo lleno de criaturas que casi devoran su alma.

En su cuarto año fue obligada a participar en un torneo muy peligroso, casi es asesinada por un dragón, casi es ahogada y casi es asesinada por Voldy.

Durante su quinto año fue torturada por una profesora enviada por el Ministerio.

Finalmente durante ese año Sirius muere y se descubre la profecía (la falsa). Desconocido para todos Harry encontró una profecía que si era verdadera. Una profecía que se referia a profecía cambio todo.

Decía:  
 _ **Aquella que desconoce su dinastía.**_  
 _ **Que sufrió sin merecerlo.**_  
 _ **Quien nació de sangre antigua.**_  
 _ **Dotada con magia y sabiduría.**_  
 _ **Al mundo salvara o destruirá.**_  
 _ **Sobre sus hombros todo recae.**_  
 _ **Una elección se hará.**_  
 _ **Al mundo salvara o destruira.**_

Harry ese verano nada más llegar a casa, dejo todo menos su varita y su manto de invisibilidad y fue a Gringotts. Allí se hizo una prueba de herencia que dio los siguientes resultados:

 **Nombre: Cassiopeia Alexandria di Angelo-Black II**

 **Padre: Sirius Orión Black III**

 **Madre: Laraina Rhea di Angelo**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Marzo de 1977.**

 **Estatus: Sangre pura.**

 **Heredera de:**  
 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (Por parte paterna).**  
 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los di Angelo (Por parte materna).**  
 **La familia Potter (adopción).**  
 **La noble familia Slytherin (Por derecho de conquista).**  
 **La familia Dumbledore (Por la ley 25 del libro de Justicia Mágica número 2)**  
 **La noble familia Malfoy (Por derecho de conquista).**

 **Habilidades mágicas:**  
 **Metamorfomaga**

 **Parsel**

 **Habilidades bloqueadas:**  
 **-84% magia.**  
 **-100% capacidades naturales**  
 **-78% capacidades cognitivas.**

 **Encantos/Hechizos/Maldiciones/Pociones nocivas:**  
 **Horrocrux (desde 1981).**  
 **Espejismos alimentados por la magia del usuario.**  
 **Encantos para manipular la personalidad (dándole una personalidad débil, fácilmente influenciable, con poca o ninguna columna vertebral, mansa..)**  
 **Encantos de compulsión.**  
 **Poción de amor, altas cantidades.**  
 **Hechizos de seguimiento.**  
 **Hechizos para bloquear el natural desarollo físico, mental y emocional.**

Ella estaba en estado de shock mientras que los duendes estaban literalmente echando humo. Después de numerosos rituales, muy dolorosos he de añadir, muchas horas de terapia y mucho sufrimiento Harry Potter murió y Cassiopeia di Angelo-Black resurgió de sus cenizas.

Cassiopeia estaba más haya de furiosa, su ira provoco literalmente terremotos.

Los duendes le propusieron un buen trato: A cambio de una generosa cantidad de galeones ella seria entrenada tanto en el uso de su magia, así como artes marciales y varias armas a su elección por los mejores guerreros de la Nación de los Duendes.

Cassiopeia acepto y durante los próximos meses se dedico exclusivamente a entrenar.

Al acabar su entrenamiento era capaz de luchar en igualdad de condiciones con Bellatrix y incluso vencerla.

Ella también destruyo completamente a Dumbledore, le quito todo su dinero, arrastro su nombre por el barro sacando a relucir sus más oscuros secretos y finalmente lo mato en marzo de 1996.

Ella como venganza contra los Malfoy les quito todos sus bienes cuando Draco, después del encarcelamiento de su padre, se convirtió en el jefe de la familia. Para rematar la faena repudio a Voldemort de la familia Slytherin, lo que le hizo perder la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Durante la guerra contra Voldy mato a muchos mortifagos a sangre fría y se gano el sobrenombre de La Conquistadora. Ella sola acabo con la mayor parte de los mortifagos de Voldy.

Al acabar la guerra ella se fue a Italia donde empezó una carrera política en el ministerio. Ella dejo atrás todo su pasado, dejo de lado a cualquier persona que estuviera implicado en él. Claro esta que eso después de tener su venganza sobre aquellos responsables de su sufrimiento.

A los 29 años se convirtió en Ministra del Ministerio de Magia Italiano. Después de más de veinte años aún conserva el puesto.

A los 53 años Cassiopeia di Angelo-Black es una bruja conocida en todo el mundo, alabada como la segunda venida de Morgan Le Fay por muchos.

Después de más de 30 años ella volvió a pisar Gran Bretaña. Actualmente se encuentra en la casa ancestral de los Black. Este lugar le trae ciertos recuerdos que aún a día de hoy todavía hace que le hierba la sangre.

Ella sacude la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos y sale de la habitación. Camina hasta la sala de estar ignorando las macabras decoraciones y las pinturas de sus ancestros.

Cassiopeia se sienta en un cómodo sillón y usando su magia (sin varita) levita una copa llena de vino hacia ella. Mirando la chimenea toma un sorbo y piensa en sus opciones.

"He conseguido hacer posible lo imposible." Toma otro sorbo de vino.

"Ahorra tengo que tomar una decisión."  
Ella tiene dos opciones:

A) Realizar el ritual que la llevara a cualquier momento de la historia que ella decida.

B) Seguir con su vida como si nada.

Si elige la A tendrá que decidir a que momento de la historia ir.

* * *

 **Y Corten.**  
 **No se si hacer hacer de esta historia bueno, una historia en toda regla o dejarlo en un oneshot. Depende de vosotros.**  
 **Votad y elegid.**  
 **Si quereis que continue con ella decidme a que momento de la historia deberia mandarla.**  
 **Recordad que vuestros comentarios me animan a escribir, sin comentarios no tengo la energía necesaria para pasarme horas y horas escribiendo.**  
 **  
**


End file.
